It is well known to adapt or modify weapons generally, and firearms particularly, as is evidenced by the seemingly infinite number of after-market apparatuses and/or devices available to users in furtherance of improved or enhanced user ergonometrics, and/or functionality. A particularly advantageous feature for a firearm or firearm platform has been, and remains, a variably configurable stock to facilitate firearm grip and handling.
As a threshold matter, there has been a long standing recognition as to the desirability of firearms in which the stock can be collapsed from its ordinary, extended position. For example, the collapsed or compact configuration is useful during storage and transport of such weapons, as well as during the transport of personal carrying same, especially in a close quarters environment. In addition, select tactical situations arise in which firing from the hip (i.e., not from the shoulder) will be advantageous, and even necessary, a collapsed condition for the stock being preferable or essential in such circumstances.
Heretofore, the need for a collapsible stock has been met by a number of arrangements, namely, by incorporation of either a sliding stock, or a folding stock into the firearm or firearm mounting platform. As to the sliding stock, it is selectively locked into one or more rearward positions upon a shoulder stock (i.e., a receiver or receiver extension), for ordinary shoulder engaging use, and is easily unlocked and slid forward (i.e., toward the muzzle end of the firearm) to achieve a substantially collapsed configuration therefore. While the rear surface or butt plate of the sliding buttstock is advantageously oriented in the collapsed position for potential firing comfort, it nonetheless substantially extends rearward from a hand grip of the firearm, a less than optimal configuration.
Heretofore known folding stocks have been characterized by a variety of complex folding mechanisms, comprising, among other things, in combination, levers, palls, sliders, dogs, etc., see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,785. Attempts at enhanced collapsing functionality, for instance, the combination of folding and sliding, requires a further degree of configuration complexity, more particularly, provisions for several mechanisms and related hardware, see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,384), configurations which greatly detract from a user's immediate focus, the situational circumstance (i.e., event) necessitating collapse or extension of the shoulder stock. General impediments to actuation and maintenance of such collapsing mechanisms is especially exacerbated by the less than ideal environmental conditions (e.g., rain, snow, mud, water, etc.) which a user of such an apparatus commonly finds him/herself.
Further shortcomings of heretofore known designs have been reliability and/or durability, more particularly, predictable, repeated operation. Heretofore known collapsing mechanism, due to among other things, numerous pieces and parts: do not reliably transition between collapsed and extended configurations; are known to jam between such configurations; are further known to unintentionally collapse from an extended configuration; and, still further, are know to have a less than desirable operable life span. Thus, it is advantageous to provide a collapsible firearm stock assembly having a mechanism which permits intuitive actuation between collapsed and extended configurations; is of supremely reliable and durable design; and, is readily and quickly adaptable to a variety of host platforms and/or components (i.e., is of modular design). Furthermore, it is likewise advantageous to provide a collapsible firearm stock assembly having a combination of desirable functionalities, for example, those of folding (i.e., collapsing a shoulder stock relative to the host platform), sliding or telescoping (i.e., collapsing, and selectively positioning a buttstock assembly along the shoulder stock), and aligning (i.e., rotating the shoulder stock relative to the host platform, more particularly, the buttstock, for an optimal user engagement/interface.